Todo por un giratiempo
by Joycee MalfoyPotter
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si pudieras viajar en el tiempo? Si podemos cambiar el futuro… Y todo por un giratiempo. 3 generaciones se conocen Como será los merodeadores, los gemelos weasley, cuarteto de oro, los merodeadores II y las merodeadoras. Ya se un malisimo Summary pero comprendame es mi primer fanfic
1. Un día ¿Normal?

Hogwarts 1977

- Pero peli-peli cuando aceptaras una cita conmigo?- decía James Potter de nuevo a su pelirroja mejor conocida como Lily Evans

- Cuando dejes de ser un mujeriego, arrogarte, estúpido…-dijo Lily Evans enojada

- Yaya entendimos pelirroja pero créeme mi querido cornamenta no se rendirá tan fácilmente- Interrumpió un joven Sirius Black

- Cállate Black

- Pero pelirroja es verdad lo que dice canuto nunca me rendiré

- Merlín que hice para merecer esta tortura- Dijo Lily mirando al techo como implorando

- Ya bueno vámonos cornamenta ahí viene quejicus, hay que hacerle una broma

- Tienes razón vamos canuto adiós pelirroja- dijo despidiéndose

- Evans para ti Potter- y se fue

- Hola quejicus- dijo Sirius

- Black, Potter que quieren- dijo Severus

- Molestarte claro- dijo James

- Que es lo que esta colgando en tu cuello- dijo sacando un raro reloj con una cadena

- Dejen eso puede ser peligroso- dijo Severus nervioso

- Que es lo que esta pasando?- dijeron Remus y Lily viniendo

- Oigan dejen eso- dijo Remus al darse cuenta que le estaban dando vueltas al pequeño reloj

- Que es esto?- dijo Sirius

- Es un giratiempo idiota- dijo Lily enojada

- Ahhhh- gritaron todos al ser envueltos en una nube azul

La madriguera 2022

Estaban todos los primos y unos amigos celebrando la navidad en la madriguera, los mayores estaban adentro y los niños con 3 jóvenes en el jardín

- Mira lo que encontré colagusano- dijo James Sirius Potter a Fred II

- Que es eso?-dijo viendo un reloj extraño

- No se, lo encontré en la cosas de Rosie

- Y que hacemos con el?

- De damos vueltas para ver que pasa?

- Okey-empezaron a darle vueltas

- Que es lo que es lo que están haciendo con mi giratiempo- dijo una Rosebud Weasley muy enojada

- Que es lo que esta pasando aquí?- dijo un peli azul, acompañado de una rubia y un pelinegro

- Es que este tarado tiene mi giratiempo- dijo Rose señalando a James

Pero no les prestaba atención porque le estaba dando vueltas en eso todos los envuelven una nube azul

Hogwats 1995

- Ash porque tenemos que soportar a esa cara de sapo- dijo Joycee Potter enojada a su mejor amiga desde que entro en 4 año, Hermione Granger

- Si te entiendo pero no podemos hacer nada en contra de ella

- Merlín que pase algo extraordinario para no soportar a cara de sapo imploró Joycee mirando el techo

- Ya Joycee vamos que tengo mucha hambre

- Oye eso sonó muy Ron de tu parte- ambas nos reímos

- Si no se que me pasó pero enserio no quiero llegar tarde a DCAO

- Uff ok vamos- dijo resignada

- Hola Herms, hola hermanita- dijo Harry

- Hola Harry, Hola Ron-dijeron las 2

- Hoga quegerm pagme e pag?- dijo Ron mientras comía

- Traga y luego habla- dijo Hermione

- Trago- decía que si me pasan el pan

- Ok ten

En eso caen 5 chicos del techo

- Potter a donde nos trajiste?- dijo una chica que cuando Harry y Joycee la vieron se quedaron paralizados por el gran parecido a la segunda

- Hay pelirroja tranquilízate-dijo James ignorando a todas las personas que las están viendo algunos anonadados otros sin poder creérselo y otros como Harry y Joycee en shock sin poder reaccionar

- Evans para ti Potter…-pero fue interrumpida porque otras personas cayeron del techo pero eran mas o menos de 15 a 20

- En donde estamos?- pregunto James S. medio asustado por la reacción del rostro de su prima

- En el Gran Comedor (GC) idiota-dijo Rose

- Pero no estábamos en la madriguera?- dijo Lily Luna Potter

- Si pero…que hiciste James?- dijeron todos los de la 3ra generación

- Porque siempre tengo que ser yo?

- Porque si no fuiste tu fue Fred II- dijo Molly Weasley mirando a su primo

- No fui yo fue James- se apresuró a decir Fred II dejando a James S. solo

- Que pasa aquí?- dijo Albus Dumbledore un poco asombrado en ver a sus antiguos alumnos tan jóvenes-vengan rápidamente a mi despacho

Fueron a su despacho sin decir ni una sola palabra

- Como llegaron aquí?-pregunto Albus D.

Todos comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo

- Silencio-dijo-uno por uno

- Yo le respondo profesor-dijo Rose- mi primo que esta aquí me robo mi giratiempo, le dio varias vueltas y nos trajo una nube azul

- A nosotros nos pasó casi parecido- dijo Lily E.

- Profesor en que año estamos- dijo Isabella Malfoy

- En 1995- dijo un despreocupado Dumbledore

- ¿QUE?-dijeron las 2 generaciones

- Ya que su venida no fue tan discreta tendrán que presentarse, primero ustedes la primera generación y luego ustedes esta bien?

- Pero nuestros padres también se pueden presentar antes que nosotros- dijo Scorpius Malfoy

- Esta bien escriban en este pergamino el nombre de sus padres

- -Todos los Weasley

- -Harry y Joycee Potter

- -Fleur de la Cleurt

- -Audrey Jackson

- -Mary McDonald

- -Los Malfoy

- -Blaise Zabinni

- -Theodore Nott

- -Astoria Greengrass

- -Neville Longbotom

- -Hanna Abbot

- -Luna Lovegood

- -Angelina Johnson

- -Sirius Black

- -Remus Lupin

- -Los Tonks

- -Rolf Scamander

- -Lavender Brown

-Oliver Wood

-Katie Bell

-Ok mandare a llamar a los que no están aquí ahora pónganse estas capuchas y no diran sus nombres ni nada por el estilo hasta que se presenten


	2. James Potter

**Cap 2: James Potter**

-Que habrá sido eso- todos estaban comentando las personas caídas del techo- no es común que caigan personas del techo asi de la nada - dijo Joycee

- Si es raro; pero no viste a las peronoas Joycee?-pregunto Herms- habían 2 personas iguales a ustedes- dijo señalando a Joycee y a Harry

- En verdad no me di cuenta estaba distraído- admitió Harry mirando un punto fijo

-Bueno quizás Dumbledore nos diga- dijo Ron

-¿Por que lo dices?- dijo Herms

-Porque esta viniendo hasta aca con un grupo de encapuchados

-Bueno mejor sentémonos que parace que va a hablar- Dijo Joycee

Dumbledore se puso al frente,a su costado estaban los encapuchado, hizo aparecer una mesa mas y dijo

-Alumnos hoy paso un acontecimiento muy extraño, hemos recibido visitas del pasado y del futuro-todo el gran comedor comenzó a murmurar cosas como: imposible, ahora si se volvió loco o genial de parte los gemelos que era su ultimo año en hogwarts-silencio, ellos se presentaran en este orden: primero la primera generación, luego algunos de esta generación y finalmente los de la tercera generación. Y también debo anunciar que se han cancelado las clases hasta que terminen las presentaciones

-Si- fue un grito de todo el gran comedor, incluido algunos Slytherings

-Joycee creo que Merlin te escucho- dijo entre risas

-Si tienes razón herms

-Pero antes tendrán que venir algunas personas

Y aparecieron en la puerta los señores Weasley, Bill, Charlie, Percy(que estaba alejado de su familia), Audrey Jackson, Fleur, Sirius Black(que dijeron que era inocente), que fue a abrazar a Harry y a Joycee, Remus lupin que también los abrazo y saludo a sus ex alumnos, Andromeda, Ted y Niphadora Tonks, Mary McDonald y los señores Malfoy

-Bueno se preguntaran por cara de sapo verdad?, bueno ella estaba ahí petrificada hasta que terminen las presentaciones lo que hizo muy felices a la algunos(todos) los alumnos.

-Ahora quien se quiere presentar

-Yo profesor- y subió un joven alto de unos 17 años, cabello azabache indomable con ojos castaños, todo el GC se quedaron viéndolo y al niño que vivio alternadamente ya que eren iguales salvo por los ojos

-Hola Hogwats del futuro son el grandioso fabuloso fantástico….

-Idiota, mujeriego,arrogante…-continuo Lily E.

-Si ya entendimos pelirroja bueno como decía soy James Charlus Potter

Harry y Joycee estaban en shock, su padre estaba ahí no se lo podían creer estaba ahí frente a ellos feliz y vivo, tenían que hacer un esfuerzo para no ir o llorar

-Bueno sigo soy un orgulloso Leon,-a mesa de los leones aplaudiron con fuerza- tengo 17 años y soy el buscador mas joven…

-Si hasta que tu hijo te reemplazo-dijo sirius viejo

-Asu canuto que viejo que estas?

-Pero si sigo siendo mas sexy que tu

Todos los alumnos no creían que un asesino y furtivo de Askaban se comportara asi

-aya tu sabes que el mas sexy soy yo cierto pelirroja?

-No Potter no eres ni tu ni Black- dijo Lily

-Entonces quien?- dijo James con un tono celoso

-Bueno…es..es es…. Es REMUS

-Lunátco?-dijo James y los 2 Sirius

-Gracias Lils- dijeron los 2 Remus

-Pero mira a lunático de viejo esta peor que Sirius

-Oye- dijeron Remus y Sirius adultos

-Pero el si es un caballero no como tu

-Bueno sigamos hablando de mi, mis amigos me dicen Cornamenta y nosotros somos los merodeadores

-Que ustedes son los merodeadores?-dijeron los gemelos

-USTEDES-dijo Fred

-SON- dijo George

-NUESTROS IDOLOS- dijeron ambos

-Gracias dijeron los 3

-Bueno hasta aquí preguntas?

-Tienes novia guapo- dijo una Revenclaw, Lily se puso roja de los celos

-No preciosa-dijo giñandole un ojo- pero en mi mente siempre estará mi pelirroja que no entiende que LA AMO!

-Entiende Potter, dejame en PAZ- dijo Lily E.

-Bueno otra pregunta, nada ok nos vemos- se fu hasta la quinta mesa

-El que sigue

-Yo profesor….

* * *

_Bueno aqui esta el segundo capitulo, espero que les guste._

_Joycee MalfoyPotter_


	3. Sirius Black

_Aqui esta el tercer capitulo de esta locura mia, espero que les guste_

_tambien quiero agradecer a Marinalaloca por ser mi primer review_

* * *

_**Cap 3: Sirius Black**_

-Quien sigue?

-Yo profesor- se levanto otro joven que cuando se quito la capucha muchas chicas suspiraron era alto, cabello negro, ojos oscuros y calificado por muchas chicas muyyyy sexy

-Comienza ya Black- dijo Severus

- esperate que estas preciosuras me tienen que admirar- dijo guiñándoles el ojo a las chicas descaradamente

- presentate de una vez- dijo Lily

- bueno calma pelirroja, Soy el Fabuloso Sirius Black -muchos no podían creerlo ese sexy joven de al frente es un prófugo de azkaban- bueno sigo soy un orgulloso Griffindor-algunos aplaudieron- asu si que cause mucha conmoción si ya se soy el que cambio la historia por ser Griffindor y no Slytherin bueno tengo 17 años soy golpeador en Quidicht- perguntas?

- tienes novia?

- no linda soy un alma libre

- otra pregunta?

- te acuerdas de mi?-dijo Mary

- O.O eres Mary McDonald verdad

- es correcto Sirius

-asu no has cambiado nada Mary

-gracias

-bueno eso es todo de mi asi que chicas no sufran mas por mi que hay Sirius para todas

- Ahhhh quien es este vejete!-dijo Sirius menor a Sirius mayor (para aclarar Sirius menor es Canuto y Siius mayor solo Sirius, igual con Remus )

- Siempre fui asi?-le dijo Sirius a Remus

- Si siempre igual de idiota

- Oye- dijo Canuto

-jajaja ustedes nunca cambian- dijo Mary

- y Mari como estas?- dijo Canuto- desde que te fuiste a Beauxtons no se nada de ti

- Bueno acaba ahí aunque no soportaba a esas francesitas engreídas, pensé que me iban a expulsa ya que tenia loca a Madame Maxim pero ahora vevz estoy en la orden de Fenix

-Ahhh- dijeron Canuto y James

-Y tu mayor que cuentas?

- Bueno ser un prófugo en Azkaban y que todo el ministerio de magia este detrás de ti es normal bueno estoy normal-dijo Sirius

- Que? Prófugo de Azkaban porque?-dijo James

-eso luego lo sabras pero quiero que sepas que soy inocente-dijo Sirius

-bueno ahora quien sigue?-dijo Dumby (okeyy pero es un apodo divertido)

-yo profesor….


	4. Remus Lupin

_Aqui esta el 4to capitulo, espero que les guste, es como un pequeñito regalo de navidad_

* * *

**_Cap 4: Remus Lupin_**

-ahora quien sigue?

- yo profesor- salió otro joven que cuando se quito la capucha muchoas se quedaron embobadas, era alto, pelo cobrizo y ojos azules

-Hola soy Remus Jhon Lupin-muchas de las embobadas se quedaron atónitas al saber que ere era su antiguo profesor de DCAO-tengo 17 años, soy Griffindor, soy prefecto

-Prefecto Perfecto-gritaron los merodeadores, los gemelos y la mayoría de la 3ra generación

-Cállense-dijo lunático-bueno sigo, me gusta el Quidich mas no lo juego, prefiero ser comentarista

- no tengo novia por un pequeño problema que tengo-dijo un poco nervioso

-Ya lunático dilo que no te avergüence lo que eres-dijo canuto y James P.

-bueno soy un licántropo- dijo un poco avergonzado, muchos se asustaron, otros no como el cuarteto de oro y la orden del Fénix

-pero nada mas me descontrolo las noches de Luna Llena pero por suerte mis amigos me ayudan, bueno ya es todo de mi, ¿preguntas?

-Piensas tener novia?-dijo una chica joven con pelo rosa ya sabran quien es

-no creo que sea debido por mi condición…Dora eres tu?-dijo lunático con cara de embobado

-si soy yo-su cabello se puso azul

-y te vas a presentar?

- si voy con la segunda generación

-bueno ojala mas tarde hablemos, mas preguntas?, okey adiós

Se fue a sentar con Remus, los 2 Sirius y James

-oigan asi estoy de viejo-dijo señalando a su otro yo

-oie al menos estoy mejor que este-dijo señalando a Sirius

-ja ja ja mira como me rio-dijo Sirius cuando todos se estaban riendo de el

-admitelo sabes que estoy mejor que tu- le dijo Remus a Sirius

-si ya se pero trata de estar 12 años en Azkaban y después hablamos

James iba a decir algo pero el director lo interrumpió

-bueno quien sigue?

-yo profesor…

* * *

mmmm Reviews?


	5. Lily Evans

Aqui nuevo cap... es un auto-regalo de cumpleaños y tambien de año nuevo xD (por los que no sabían osea todos hoy es mi cumpleaños), espero que les guste

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter no es mio, eso nada mas le pertenece a J. K. Rowling

* * *

_**Cap 5: Lily Evans**_

-bueno quien sigue

- yo profesor-subio una chica que cuando se quito la capucha, ahora los chicos son los que se quedaron emboados, era igual a una chica que estaba junto a su hermano, a ella se le salian las lagrimas de los ojos por ver por primera vez a su mama después de verla cuando era una bebe y saber que tenían razón a decir que eran igualitas, Joycee no pudo mas y se puso a llorar silenciosamente sin que nadie se de cuenta en el hombro de su hermano-hola me llamo Lily Evans, tengo 17 años y no busquen a mis padres ya que soy hija de muggles

-buu-abuchearon todos los Slytherins

-pero aunque sea soy mucho mejor que ustedes estúpidas serpientes- dijo un poco (muy) enojada

-bueno soy prefecta y premio anual

-prefecta perfecta-dijeron los mismos que antes

-dejen de interrumpir, estresan, bueno no juego Quidich no porque no me guste solo que es muy peligroso, pero voy siempre a apoyar a mi equipo, no solo a ustedes Potter y Black, mis amigos me dicen Lils y creo que es todo preguntas?

-tienes novio linda-muchas personas lo miraron mal en especial James

-Claro que si/claro que no-dijeron al mismo tiempo James y Lily

- por supuesto que no tengo, y si tendría no serias tu Potter

-pero pelirroja ya vas a ver que vamos a tener 2 hijos

-2 hijos?

- si uno igual a mi pero con tus ojos y una niña igual a ti pero con mis ojos

Remus y Sirius rieron silenciosamente porque tuvo razón en eso

-no claro que no prefiero estar con el calamar gigante a que casarme contigo

-pero cuando aceptaras estar conmigo?

-cuando las vacas vuelen sin magia, bueno mas preguntas?

-porque no aceptas a James si se nota que esta re enamorado de ti

-porque el es un mujeriego, arrogante y dudo que cambie, otra pregunta?, nada ok- se fue y se sento al lado de los 2 Remus

-bueno ahora quien sigue

-yo profesor

* * *

Saben? un Review me haria feliz... Y seria un buen regalo de cumpleaños no creen?


	6. Severus Snape y Primer descanso

_Lo siento muchisisisisimo en serio mas de 2 semanas sin subir, por recompensa les voy a subir 2 caps para recompensar_

_Disclaimer:__ Creanme, HP no es mio, si no Draco y Theo estarian conmigo xD_

_Espero que les guste_

* * *

**_Cap 6: Severus Snape y primer descanso_**

- bueno ahora quien sigue

- yo profesor- subio el ultimo chico de la primera generación, se quito la capucha y dejo ver a un joven de pelo negro que daba la pinta que no conocía la palabra shampoo (jaja tenia que ponerlo) varios Slytherins lo miraron con respeto ya que va a ser o ya es el jefe de su casa- hola me llamo Severus Snape tengo 17 años, soy de Slytherin y…

- quejicus-dijeron los merodeadores

- cállense idiotas

- no queremos

- Pero es mi presentación no la suya asi que callense y déjenme presentarme-dijo ya molesto- bueno sigo, no juego Quiditch pero voy a apoyar a mi casa, no soy ni prefecto ni premio anual, ¿preguntas?, nada ok adiós- no dijo nada mas y se fue a sentar a la mesa de Slytherin

- bueno hasta aquí las presentaciones de la primera generación, ahora habrá un descanso de 2 horas y luego se peresentaran los que dije de la segunda generación

Todos se fueron del GC a otras partes del castillo

Donde el cuarteto de oro

- tenian razón soy la viva imagen de mi mamá-dijo Joycee

- y yo la de papá- dijo Harry

- pero con sus ojos- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo

- si es verdad- dijeron Hermione y Ron

- pero parace que se odian- dijo Harry un poco confundido

- pero no has escuchado el dicho que entre el odio y el amor hay solo un paso?-dijo Joycee

- entonces te podrías enamorar de Malfoy -dijo en tono de burla Ron

Joycee y Hermione se miraron nerviosas

* * *

Respondo reviews:

Marinalaloca: Ya la sigo :)

himeco sohma: que bueno que te guste ya la sigo

susigabi: Holaaa gracias por los saludos de cumple *muak* emmm en verdad no se cuantos capitulos van a ser, los primeros si son muy cortos asi que estos voy a subir de 2 en 2 igualmente un abrazo

Owl Brain: que bueno que te guste y digas que es interesante ya la sigo kisses


	7. Primer descanso parte II

_**Cap 7: Primer descanso parte II**_

_Con los merodeadores_

- Ya canuto mayor nos vas a contar porque te metieron a Azkaban-le dijo James a Sirius

- si yo del futuro quiero saberlo

- bueno no creo que les pueda contar nada hasta que 2 personas de la segunda generación que están metidos en esto se presenten

- pff pero al menos dime como se llaman esas 2 personas-dijo James un poco desesoperado

Sirius y Remus se miraron cómplices

- no te podemos decir nada del futuro Cornamenta-dijeron Sirius y Remus

- ahh esta bien- dijeron los merodeadores

_Con la tercera generación:_

- Asu tia Joycee es igualita a la abuela Lily-dijo Albus Severus

- si mi mama es muy bonita igual que mi abuela-Dijo Isabella

- pero nadie se compara contigo Isa hermosa-dijo James Sirius

- ya dejame en paz Potter-dijo Isa comenzando a enojarse

- pero como quieres que te diga que te amo Isa

- Malfoy para ti Potter

- asu se comportan como un viejo matrimonio-dijo Lily y todos se rieron

Un poco alejado estaban hablando una rubia con un metamorfomago

- Teddy como te sientes a ver de nuevo a tus padres-le dijo Victorie Weasley

- me siento feliz por ver a mis padres pero a la vez triste porque se que esto durara poco-dijo ya al borde de las lagrimas

- pero si hablamos de lo que paso capaz evitaremos las muertes amor-dijo Victorie después de darle un beso

- Gracias Tory

- sabes que siempre te voy a apoyar

- y bueno como nos vamos a presentar-dijo interrumpiendo ese bonito momento

- yo pienso que mejor seria de mayor a menor-dijo Molly II

- ok entonces primero Reg, después Teddy y así sucesivamente

_Con Hermione y Joycee:_

- jaja casi te descubren-le dijo Herms a Joycee

- pero si yo me hundía tu te hundías conmigo-dijo en tono amenazante

- jejeje okey- dijo Herms nerviosa

- ya sabes que nadie debe enterarse

- si lo se pero cuando se lo piensas decir el es tu hermano y él sabrá entenderte

- si claro que quieres que haga que vaya y le diga: hola hermanito sabes tengo novio desde hace casi un año y es tu peor enemigo….como crees que reaccionara!-dijo nerviosa como cuando hablaban de ese tema

- Si creo que tienes razón, pero bueno vayamos al GC que ya van a empezar las presentaciones

- si ya vamos deben estar esperándonos

* * *

Bueno hasta aqui todo nos vemos en la proxima (ayyy creo que eso sono a comercial xD)


	8. Bill y Charlie Weasley

_Holaaa he aqui un nuevo cap del fic, ahora vamos con la segunda generacion_

* * *

**CAP 8: BILL Y CHARLIE WEASLEY**

- bien ahora que estamos todos que se presente el primero de la segunda generación- dijo Dumby  
- yo profesor- subió un joven de unos 20 tantos años pelirrojo con pecas y marcas en la cara- hola soy William Arthur Weasley pero me dicen Bill, tengo 23 años y trabajo en gringotts rompiendo maldiciones en Egipto, tengo una novia que luego se presentara, fui prefecto y premio anual de mi casa obvio Griffindor  
- prefecto prefecto- dijeron los de siempre  
- Si si prefecto perfecto como digan- dijo rodando los ojos-bueno eso es todo de mi los dejo con mi hermano  
No dejo que le preguntaran algo y se sentó en la mesa de Griffindor junto con sus padres, luego de un rato subió otro chico igual que el primero pero con mas pecas y un poco mas joven  
- hola mi nombre es Charles Weasley tengo 21 años me dicen Charlie, fui Griffindor- aplausos de los leones- fui el buscador mas joven hasta que uno de sus hijos- dijo señalando a los merodeadores- me quito ese puesto- ahora estoy trabajando con dragones en Rumania  
- genial- dijeron los merodeadores  
- si es genial pero tienes que sufrir los cortes, quemaduras, etc. pero te acostumbras, no tengo novia ni nada por el estilo porque estoy mas concentrado en mi trabajo  
- pero que hay de Noberta?- dijo George  
- si no te olvides de Noberta- dijo Fred  
- Cállense y dejen que se presente su hermano- dijo Molly  
- si mama- dijeron los gemelos con cara de horror falsa  
- quien es Noberta?- dijo Lunático  
- es un dragón que tenia Hagrid que termino siendo dragona  
Todos miraron a Hagrid, este se puso nervioso  
- bueno ya termine ¿preguntas?, nada ok adiós

* * *

_Respondiendo Review:_

**Lola**:_ Que bueno que te guste, bueno creo que a lo largo de la historia tendre que explicar lo que no se entienda, Mary McDonald, bueno.. he visto en algunos fics que es la novia de Sirius asi que lo puse asi tambien._

_Ahorita subo otro cap_

_¿Reviews?_


	9. Fleur de la Cleurt

_Aqui esta la continuación, lo siento si esta muy corto_

* * *

**CAPITULO 9: FLEUR DE LA CLEURT**

- asu quien creen que sea ese Harry- dijo canuto  
- apuesto a dos galeones a que es hijo de cornamenta- dijo lunático  
- por que dices que es mi hijo?- dijo James  
- porque dijo que es el mas joven buscador y porque hay un joven igualito a ti al costado de una chica igual a Lily- dijo lunático  
- ¿creen que sea la hija de Lily?- dijo viendo como la niña esta muy abrazada de su supuesto hijo  
- claro, ¿qué no ves que son igualitas?- dijo Canuto  
- y creo que se ha casado con un metamorfomago- dijo James- vez como le acaba de cambiar el cabello a azul oscuro (ACLARACION: HARRY Y JOYCEE ESTAN DE ESPALDAS DE ELLOS)  
- y quien sera ese porque no conocemos a ninguno - dijo Remus  
Canuto iba a decir algo pero una voz de una mujer lo interrumpió  
- hola mi nombge es Fleur de la Clurt tengo 18 años, soy francegsa…  
- si se nota- dijo canuto rodando los ojos  
- bueno estudie en Beauxbatons- dijo ignorando olímpicamente lo que dijo canuto- pego vagios me conocegen pog pagticipar en el togneo de los 3 magos que al final fuegon 5  
- y ganaste?- pregunto Lily  
- no, no gane, ahoga tgabajo en gringotts junto con Billg, el es el que me esta enseñando hablag ingles, preguntas?  
- porque fueron 5 magos?- dijo alguien  
- eso no me corresponde hablag a mi, ya lo digan 2 personas que se pgresentaran mas adelante- y se fue a sentar a la mesa de los leones, específicamente a lado de Bill


End file.
